WistFul Dreams
by the-amazing-lyndz
Summary: After a depressing dream Harry learns the love his friends hold for him with one simple conversation with Hermione.  Assume it's after Sirius died.


_Disclaimer: as much as I wish I was the genious that thought of the "bespecled wizard" I never was, so sadly I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money by making this story. Though if you want to pay me send it care of..._

Wistful Dreams

"Honey, honey it's time to wake up. Come on honey, it's Christmas, don't you want to know what your father and I got you this year?"

Upon hearing the voice of his mother, Harry Potter jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Finally coming to a stop when he bumped into the solid wall of his father's chest. Picking himself off the ground, young Harry hugged his father, and ran to his mother also giving her a hug.

The small family of three were just sitting down around the majestic tree, when a green fire erupted in the fire place, and sprewed out two men, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both with care free smiles on thier faces, each carrying a number of brightly coloured gifts.

Once every one was settled the present giving and unwrapping commenced, leaving the room a battleground of brightly coloured ribbon and patterned paper. There were no unhappy faces, all were pleased with either thier gifts, the pleased looks of surprise on someone else's face, or just the simple air of family and familiarity in the room.

"Let's all head into the dinning room, I think breakfast is complete, and I recall correctly Harry's favourite, french toast is on the menu." Lilly Potter's voice exclaimed after all the unwrapping had finished, and there when the familar stomach grumbling was heard.

"That's what I love about this holiday, good food, great friends, and spending your day with all the people in the world you care for. I don't think I get to say this often enough but I love each and every single one of you. James, you're the best friend a man could ask for, you've always had my back, weither it be lying to McGonagall when I pulled off a nasty prank on the Slytherins, or stopping me from dating that weird girl who stalked me, you were always there. Lilly, without you I wouldn't be the proud godfather that I am, I'm certain that you had a part in making Harry into the wonderful boy that he is, he just can't get that from James. Remus, I don't know what I'd do without you, you're the apple to my orange, the pen to my pencil, and my closest friend, Lord knows how you've put up with me for so long. And I can't forget Harry, my little godson, well not so little anymore. One day I'm certian that you will make a fantastic father..." Sirius began, and as he spoke his voice continued to get quieter, and quieter, until it was nothing but a barely audible whisper.

In the Gryffindor dormitories, the same young boy woke, but this time not to the melodic sound of his mother's voice, instead it was the sound of his heart crying about what might have been. Slowly Harry made his way down to the Gryffindor common room, wanting a few minutes of peace and quiet, that he was unable to achieve with Ron's loud snoring just a bed away.

As Harry wove his way down the staircase he found there were tears in his eyes, he couldn't understand how he could miss something that he had never experienced before. In the common room Harry happened upon his dear friend Hermione, doing a little bit of midnight reading, while slowly sipping a mug of tea.

Upon hearing Harry decend Hermione looked up and gestured for Harry to take a seat next to her. Noticing the tears in his eyes she leaned over and hugged him tightly when he finally let all his tears fall.

"You know Harry, you can tell me anything and I won't judge you, or tell you 'you're wrong', so why don't you tell me what's been troubling you." Hermione said, giving Harry an extra hard squeeze.

"Well 'Mione you know how every Christmas most of the students here go home to thier family and friends, they spend hours just being with each other, they don't have to speak, they have to say how much they love the other person, they just know that they will always be there. I wish I had that, you and Ron have had it all your lives, I haven't I feel like I'm missing something, something that I have never had, and doubt I never will." Harry said, pulling from her embrace and looking her in the eyes.

"Harry you're a great guy, everyone here loves you or idolizes you in someway. And I've known you long enough to know you have this fear that no one would want you to be a part of thier family, but you have to stop selling yourself short. You're the nicest guy I know, you don't even know how many people want to be your friend. You even had Malfoy try and befriend you. And as much as I know you have this fear I know that that's not what has you down here at this hour, crying in my shoulder. Please you know you're my best friend, you can tell me anything. So please try and tell me what is really bothering you." Hermione pleaded, pulling Harry closer for another hug.

"Okay, Okay I'll tell you. So while I was asleep, and believe it or not I can now sleep through Ron's snores, I had a dream about what could have been. It was Christmas morning and I was spending it with my mom, my dad, Sirius and Remus. Everyone was happy and carefree, I don't think I've ever seen Remus look so young and unburdened. It was amazing, and as I was finally believing that it was real, and my life was really that happy, it slowly began to fade away." Harry said, looking down dejectedly. "It just made me so sad, and made me think why couldn't I get to experience that anyother time than in my dreams. I know it's kind of silly, that's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place. I woke up before I got the hear Sirius finish telling me he loved me and was proud of me and what I would become." Harry finished.

"Harry that is in no way silly, it's just kind of sad that you didn't think that you could have that right now. You know Ron and I love you like the brother I never had, and the younger brother Ron always wanted. We are both so proud of you, what you've been able to come through. What obstacles you have passed, ones that would stop any man less than you. But you want to know what we love most about you?" At Harry's interested look Hermione continued, "your ever present sense of valour and naivety, you don't expect anyone to love you but you will do anything for anyone and will give your love and your heart freely." Hermione accented her point by once again pulling in Harry for another hug, and kissing him on the forehead.

"Wow, 'Mione, I never knew you guys were so proud of me. Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me." Harry said grapping her in yet another hug, and racing up the stairs.

Hermione sat in silence for a few moments before an irriatated voice issued from the boy's staircase, "Oy, Hermione. What have you done to Harry? I think you broke him, came running up into the dorm screaming he loved me too, and hugged me, before jumping into his bed sound asleep. I swear if you've done anything that made his in touch with his feelings or any other such nonsense I'm going to dealing with an emotional Harry for days, not something I want to do." Ron ranted.

"Ron, no need to worry, Harry and I just talked. He's not going soft on you, he's just his lovable self, now get back to bed before you fall down the stairs dead asleep." Hermione plainly said, and after Ron headed back upstairs she picked up her now cold cup of tea and smiled wistfully. "Harry's so naive, so giving, he's nicest guy I've ever met, and probably ever will, now why can't he accept that. Or better yet, why can't lady luck be on his side just once." She continued thoughtfully before packing up her book, and heading off to her dorm to get a few hours resw t before she was woken up by the hustle and bustle of Christmas morning at Hogwarts.

Finis

_Thank you to anyone who has actually made it to the end of fic, if you have any thoughts I'm not opposed to some positive feedback, and if you noticed any grammatical or spelling errors please tell me, I'm working off of WordPad, until I get Word on my computer, or until I master Works._


End file.
